


What's in a Name?

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Names are important things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

“F’uffy!” Rose grabbed for the puff of orange and black fur, which skittered sideways, just out of her reach.

“Its name is _not_ Fluffy.”

“Severus.” Hermione’s tone was warning.

“I will not have our daughter naming your cat’s offspring after the three-headed monster that nearly removed my foot!” He glared at the inoffensive quarter-Kneazle as if daring it to try to complete the job.

“F’uffy!”

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as the kitten edged closer to sniff the baby’s fingers. It licked them, and Rose giggled hysterically.

“F’uffy!”

Clearly, he was not going to win this particular battle.

~ ~ ~

“I tol’ you go ‘way! Don’t wanna play wif you anymore, Scorpeeous.”

This was the third time today. Why in Merlin’s name was he watching not only his own daughter but Draco’s son? This wasn’t how he had envisioned pursuing research at home.

At least they were still within the warded play area, where they should not be able to get into any …

“Scorpius Malfoy! Shall I remove your lips?”

At the same moment, Fluffy took a swipe at the boy’s exposed ankle, effectively ending his attempt to kiss Rose.

Severus smirked. Perhaps “Fluffy” was aptly named after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for GrangerSnape100 prompt "fluffy."


End file.
